It's Not Their Fight
by sportmuffel
Summary: A short one-shot expanding on what was seen of the Potterwatch broadcast during Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows exploring what effect the wizarding war might have had on the muggle population


**It's Not Their Fight**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and am just borrowing JK Rowling's characters and world to give my interpretation. Also all names, not owned by JK Rowling, are made up and are not intended to bear any relation to real people.**

They aren't stupid. People are noticing that something is different in the world around them. They feel like there is something different in the atmosphere; a certain tension they just can't quite put their finger on. Yet people knew deep down that the cause of this change is more than just the strange and unexplainable increase in murders and atrocities. The news was never exactly enjoyable watching but there used to be the occasional fun human interest story to break up the monotony of bad news: "Miracle Child overcomes adversity to go to Oxford University"; "Space Diver sets the record for the longest skydive". But now the news is one relentless stream of bad news, all centered on Britain. In their minds it feels like something was going wrong every day, and they aren't far wrong. Yet the government and the news organisations can't find a scapegoat. This can't be blamed on international terrorism or even the act of one lone psychopath. In many cases there is little to no evidence and the police are stumped as to what the possible motive may be. In one instance a family of five were found dead in their home. At first the police tried to claim it was just a gas leak but the public had been fed that line one too many times and this case was simply the straw that broke the camel's back. Answers were demanded and a public inquiry was called for but it soon became public that the police had absolutely nothing to go on. The family had kept themselves to themselves and there was no reason anyone could find why they were targeted. There was no DNA evidence and the police weren't even sure how the family had died, with postmortem examinations returning inconclusive. It has recently been revealed that this situation is being repeated in thousands of cases across the length and breadth of the country; the only pattern being the strange mark in the sky over the deceased. Experts from around the world are being consulted about what the mark might mean and who the symbol might belong to, but understandably everyone is coming up stumped.

People are beginning to panic and the government is struggling to keep the situation under control. Unfortunately this is only to be expected when it seems like families are being randomly picked off by some unknown and unseen enemy. People are too used to having a scapegoat for things that go wrong and they aren't coping well without the certainty of knowing who is behind these attacks. However public unease is not only caused by the losses they are suffering at the hand of Death Eaters. The release of Dementors to roam freely across the country had changed the atmosphere and people are plagued by the constant feelings of dread and fear. This is having a devastating effect on the morale of the Muggle population and they cannot be counted on to keep fighting much longer. Those of us in the resistance against Voldemort know what we are fighting against and have both a cause and a leader to rally around. However the same cannot be said of the Muggle population. They can't be expected to keep positive in these increasingly untenable circumstances when they have no beacon of hope.

It has been said that the death of one man is a tragedy but the death of millions is a statistic (1). Let me break down the statistics for you today. Last Wednesday David Walsh, aged 90 was attacked and killed in his home in Winchester. David was a father of 3, a grandfather of 7 and a great grandfather of 2. He had retired from a job as a bus driver and now spent his time tending to his garden. David was recently widowed and he met his late wife Hilda while he was a soldier during World War Two fighting the Nazi genocide. He had just celebrated the 18th birthday of his youngest grandchild, the birth of his second great grandchild and his own ninetieth birthday. He was found dead by neighbours in his garden when the were alerted by the presence of the Dark Mark over his house. Grace Jones, aged 4 and a half was murdered by Death Eaters along with her mother, father and two older brothers at her home in Glasgow. Grace was excited by the prospect of her first day in primary school and was looking forward to making new friends. The thought of these new experiences made Grace think that she was all grown up. Her family had just taken a photo of her looking proud in her new school uniform when they were ambushed by Death Eaters taking part in their favourite sport of muggle killing. To them these people were worth less than the mess that they wipe of the bottom of their shoes. But to their families these were people robbed of the chance to see their families continue to grow and expand and to to take the time to enjoy the simple pleasures in life. They were denied the chance to grow older and experience life.

Wizards of this country we urge you to show that you are not brainwashed by the Death Eater ideology. We are all one people, living in one nation and in recent years muggle and wizarding lives have become increasingly intertwined. Until the horrific coup of August more wizards than ever were mixing and marrying muggles, with this becoming widely accepted in our society. Ideas of blood purity had become confined to one small section of our society and now much to our horror this section has seized power and is spreading these ideas once again. Listeners we urge you to remember the plight of your muggle friends and neighbours. They are truly innocent in this fight. Innocent victims in the fight between competing wizarding ideologies. We here at Potterwatch do not recommend people attract trouble through rash actions and ill-thought out public protest. But you must remember that quiet and subtle mass action can be infinitely more powerful. Just take a moment to remember your muggle neighbours and cast protective charms over their dwellings to hide and protect them. It is only a matter of time before the mass persecution of muggle-borns because a total genocide of the muggle population. Surely that is they only logical outcome of an ideology which places pure-blood wizards at the top of the hierarchy. If we all do our bit our actions will have an unimaginably large effect.

Keep safe, keep the hope and keep fighting in any way you can. Until next time that's good bye from me Royal here at Potterwatch.

(1) - this is taken from a quote by Joseph Stalin

_AN: This is probably rubbish and full of spelling mistakes and grammar errors so thank you for reading._ _This was written in one sitting in the middle of night because the idea this wouldn't leave my head and was really bugging me, stopping me from going to sleep.__ If you have read_ _this__ please take the time to review; it would mean the world to me and really help my writing improve._


End file.
